Emerald Green
by vintage demigoddess
Summary: PDLD A little oneshot that just might become the sequel to ‘Midnight Blue’ you never know! it depends on people responses She found something she wasn’t meant to, now her and Finn go looking for some answers. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Emerald Green

**PDLD** A little one-shot that just might become the sequel to 'Midnight Blue' you never know! (it depends on people responses) She found something she wasn't meant to, now her and Finn go looking for some answers.

It was a calm day, the sort of day that one Finnegan Theodore Morgan could use to his advantage by sitting back and enjoying his scotch whiskey under the rays of the sun. But the god's had a different idea and Finn was interrupted from his calm haven when the patio doors opened and the pitter-patter of tiny feet could be heard. Sure enough the leg of Finn's trouser was yanked up and down upon the little one's arrival at his feet.

"Daddy, daddy. What's this?" And that's when Finn's laid back day officially came to a screeching halt.

Glancing down at the object in his daughter's hands he instantly choked on the sip of whiskey he'd just taken as his mind made the leap between what he was seeing and understanding it. Gingerly reaching out a hand he held the slip object between his fingers, careful not to touch the end, and his face paled as her started at the words written on the side. "Kitten, where did you find this?"

"It was on the bathroom floor. Why daddy? Was I not meant to touch it?" At this little Lorelai Grace Gilmore Morgan's lower lip began to tremble as her emerald green eyes were lined with crystal tears as she stared up at her father. "No Kitten, I'm glad you showed me this. Though I'm as confused about this as you are. Let's go find mommy and ask her shall we."

The sound of Rory's soft humming could be heard floating out from the kitchen and was soon accompanied by the warm, chocolaty smell of the cookies she was baking. Finn paused in the doorway as she took in the sight of Rory bent over to retrieve the cookies from the oven as Grace raced over to her mother's side.

"Mommy, mommy, guess what I found!" Grace's melodic voice coated Rory in a sweet haze as she peered up from the cookies. Straightening her back, she languorously stretched, knowing that Finn was watching every movement. "What hun? What have you found?" Rory's eyes moved in the direction that Grace had wordlessly pointed in before they widened dramatically as they landed upon the object currently held between Finn's fingers.

"Grace hunny? Why don't you take a cookie and see if the mini Huntz wants to play? Take one for him too." "O.k. mommy." With that lil' Gracie skipped off to find Matt, Logan's son (hence the mini Huntz reference), not knowing that a storm was brewing the kitchen she had just left behind.

"What the hell is this love?" "Finn, I can explain………" "Oh, this oughtta be good. Well doll? I'm all ears." Rory's glare was an equal match to Finn's as she tried to explain how the object came about.

"I'm……… pregnant." "I can bloody well see that love! What I want to know is how the hell it happened?" And that was when Finn's day finally hit rock bottom. His eyes widened and his face paled even further as he contemplated the words that seemed to be hanging heavily between them. The look in Rory's eyes promised that he was gonna die a very slow, but very _painful_ death.

"What do you _mean_ how? How am I pregnant? Or who's the father?" "Now…… come on love, you know that's not what I meant………" "Do I? You seemed to love and trust me last night and the night before that and the night before _that_, when you were begging me for _more_! Now you're asking who the father of my unborn child is! Well, if you can't figure it out _Finn_ it's you!"

And with that she promptly burst into tears. All Finn could do was stare in shock as he was reminded of an earlier time in their relationship when he'd made her cry because he hadn't thought before he'd spoken. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before reaching out to tug the weeping Rory into his arms.

"Hey, hey come on love. You know I never meant it like that. It's… well, it's just that I'm kinda shocked about the whole thing. I mean I only found out from my 4 year old daughter when she brought me a pregnancy test! Why didn't you tell me Ror?"

"I was gonna tell you when we went out for a meal later tonight, I mean I only took the test today and Paris was able to confirm it for me earlier, but then I had the urge for some home-made cookies so I guess I forgot all about the test. Hence how Gracie got a hold of it." She glanced up at him, her emotions clambering to be at the forefront of her midnight blue eyes.

Finn placed a feather like kiss in the middle of her forehead, brushing away the wisps of hair that seemed to have escaped from the loose bun she'd put it in. Placing two fingers on her chin he exerted some pressure there, causing her head to tip backwards and meet his eyes that were shinning with mirth and a sinister grin to stretch across his lips. "Finn? Finn hunny? Finn, stop staring at me……… seriously Finn stop it! You're really beginning to creep me out!" When she'd finished talking she was a couple of paces away from Finn, having backed away as soon as the look had crossed his face. The sound of high pitched squealing and then silence had Logan, Colin and Paris rushing towards the kitchen.

"What is heck is going on here?!" The sound of Paris' voice halted Finn who was in the process of making his way up the stairs……… Rory flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh dear Lord, we've interrupted one of their many mating rituals. Dammit Carl! I promised myself that I'd never _ever_ witness one of those! I'm gonna be scared for life now! Though……… Rory really does have a nice arse……… Owwwww, Paris… wait, stop……… I was joking, swear down on my life!"

Logan was clutching his sides in agony as he watched Paris chase Colin around the kitchen with a spatula.

"I've got to agree with Colin though, Rory's got one great ass Finn, I mean it's in prime condition." Finn almost dropped Rory as he grabbed a spoon from the centre island and flung it at Logan's head. Only things didn't go to plan seeing as Logan ducked and the spoon clattered with Bill, the coffee maker.

"Ummm love, just think, at least now you won't be tempted to sneak coffee and have a guilty conscience later because you know it's not healthy for the baby." When she didn't answer Finn placed her back on the ground, steadying her as she once again found her bearings. Her face was contorted into a look of pure horror as she stared at the shiny glass shards of the coffee pot, before flickering back to Finn and then back to the pot again.

"Whoa people, back up a second, what baby?" Three stunned faces were centred on Rory and Finn.

"Oh, Rory's pregnant again." "When'd you find that out?" "Believe or not a couple of moments before you three burst in here like some sort of army platoon and Gracie kinda informed me."

"I'm not even going to ask Finn." During this little exchange Paris had waddled over to Rory (what do you expect? She's pregnant!) and slapped her clean across the face.

"Snap out of it woman! It was only a damn coffee machine, you can buy billions more with the money you have between you and don't act like you can't!" The guys stood with their jaws hanging to the floor and a marching band marching into them, until Rory let out a startled, "If the three of you are here then who's watching Gracie and mini Huntz?"

As soon as the words left her mouth the two in question raced back into the kitchen and gazed up at the five adults with angelic expressions until Finn asked, "Is that smoke I see?"

Needless to say that only panic met that statement.

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!... please?**

4


	2. Recollections

**These next chapters are going to be recollections of the years since Yale. They should explain things like mini Huntz's existence and why I never mentioned his mother and other stuff like that, such as how Colin and Paris got together.**

Recollections

The group had managed to avert the disaster of Logan's point million dinero of a "house" burning to a crisp and sat lounging in the living room looking over an album of photos that Rory had assembled over the various years.

Finn was currently sulking amongst the laughter coming from the rest of the group. "It's not even that funny!" Came Finn's broody tone. He was quickly silenced by Logans's response, "Oh, but it is. The look on your face mate, my God it was hysterical."

"Oh yeah, saying that my wife had been having an affair with you and one other man during the middle of my wedding may have been hysterical to you, but it was fucking _un_-hysterical and bloody unappreciated to **me**!" This brought a fresh round of laughter from the rest of the group.

Flashback

_Tears shined under the soft glow provided by the moonlight streaming in through the high arched window. White and silver sheets flowed from pew to pew, draped over the walls and allowing the eye to be enchanted with their silky shines. Flowers fragranced the air, lulling the people present into a state of relaxation and peace. Their eyes were riveted to the front of the church where the lovely couple stood before the priest. He was a lovely figure in a traditional two-piece black suit and white shirt, a green tie the only splash of colour present to the eye. She was a vision of beauty in her white dress with miniature pearls sown into the fabric. Her hair was curled and set back in a loose bun with an emerald green clasp to match his tie holding it together. Her midnight blue eyes sparkled out at the Priest, while his emerald greens eyes held a slight fear at the Priest's next words. _

"_If any of you hear by know of any just cause why this two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_To the rest of the church he looked calm, relaxed; only she knew that his body was coiled tight with fear that someone was going to say something to shatter the happiness he'd managed to find. As the silence dragged on he felt his body begin to relax, only to tense up again as he heard a slight scuffle happening behind him._

"_Mary? Dear God Mare she was right! How could you do this to me? I mean all those nights we spent making love under the stars. You saying you loved me, me saying it back. God dammit. You said I was the only one for you, so how come I get a phone call this morning from my dear mother telling me that I'd better make it in time to the wedding of Lorelai Rory Gilmore and Finnegan Theodore Morgan? Please explain it to me 'coz I'm way confused right now!" _

"_Excuse me? She loves you? I don't know who the hell you are mate, but Ace was with me last night so I guess you couldn't have been that important to her could you now? She loves me and only me and I'm sick and tired of having to hide our love from the rest of the world. Whose it gonna be Ace, me or him?"_

_The whole church had gone up in flames as fierce whispers swept throughout all those present. Even the Priest was conversing with Logan and Colin onto what the hell was happening. It didn't help that Rory let out a startled gasp, wrenched her hand from Finn's, gathered up the bottom of her dress and raced down the middle of the aisle and straight into the handsome strangers arms. The sound of a body dropping unceremoniously to the floor was over shadowed by the happenings going on in the middle of the aisle._

_Finn could only watch in disbelief as the guy spun Rory around before setting her back on his feet and placing a soft kiss on her lips. He felt like he had been run over once, only to have the driver reverse back over him, before driving off in a cloud of smoke. _

"_Rory? What the bloody hell is going on?" Anger seemed to be radiating of his body in heat waves and Rory quickly dashed to his side to cool his temper._

"_Finn, Finn! Listen to me! There is absolutely nothing going on between me, Mac or Bible Boy."_

"_Come on Finn. You can't remember the guy who used to whoop all of your arses at poker every Friday night?" Tristan added to spark Finn's memory. _

"_Dugrey? I hope to hell that you God likes you 'coz when I'm finished with you I'm gonna rip out your insides and spoon feed them to you as you lay choking on the floor."_

"_Whoa! Now let's not get a little hasty there shall we? I mean it was only a joke…… heck I only stood in for Colin 'coz he knew that Paris would kill him if he pulled this stunt with Logan."_

"_You were all in it?"_

"_Only the three of us, everyone else was as clueless as you mate, including that darling little lady of yours."_

"_Bloody bastards!"_

_The rest of the marriage went off without a hitch when they'd explained the situation to the rest of the parties present. _

End Flashback

"I trusted you guys and that was the way you all repaid me? By making out that my wife had been cheating on me on the day of our wedding!"

"Come on Finn, you've got to admit that it was pretty good and you know that you'd have done the same to us if we'd gotten married before you."

All they got was Finn mumbling angrily to himself as he downed back a shot of whiskey, proof in itself that he would have indeed done the same to one of them if they'd gotten married before him.


	3. Recollections continued

Recollections continued

The sound of a door squeaking open pierced through their laughter as every head swivelled to face the door. A tuft of blonde hair appeared, before it was followed by dark chocolate eyes peering worriedly at them all. The eyes roved over each person present before settling on the one they'd been looking for. Padding further into the room the hair and eyes were accompanied by a small body covered in little footsie pjs and a dark blue cotton blanket trailing behind him. Seeming unsure of himself, mini Huntz stopped just inside the room, his foot twisting into the soft carpet as he stared at his dad.

Everyone in the room felt their hearts melt (and contrary to popular belief Paris does have a heart…… it only appears once every full moon mind you, but it is there) Logan held out his arms to the little one, who quickly rushed to the safe haven he'd found there since he was little.

"Couldn't sleep huh?"

"Nope." Came the sleepy reply.

"Come on then, I'll tell you a story to help you sleep. Would it help if you slept next to Gracie?"

"I dunno."

The rest of the group chorused their goodbyes with a kiss from both Paris and Rory. The little one rubbed sleep out of his eyes as with small fists as his dad carried him up to Gracie's room. It was about ten minutes before Logan made his way back into the room, his hand running through his hair in frustration, eyes clouded, lost in thought.

"He's perfect. How the hell could anyone reject him?"

"Logan…"

"No Ace, how could someone so callous and shallow exist in the world today?"

"She was bitch Logan. Pure and Simple. Be reasonable: you grew up in a world where gold diggers made up 99 of society's females. _We_ all know that mini Huntz is special and that she couldn't see that just proves that you're better of not having her in your lives."

"Never knew you felt so passionate about the mini one love."

"I love mini Mac. You should know that Finn, I've seen the way you and Colin glare at anything or anyone that you think is going to cause him distress. And when Paris's baby comes along you're gonna be doing the same for them too."

The group exchanged amused looks with each other at Rory's words. It was true: the guys were so protective of the children it was unbelievable.

Logan looked glad of the support his friends were showing him, but he couldn't help musing over the fact that no one seemed to use his son's name very often. Come to think of it, neither did he; it was always mini Huntz, mini Mac, the little one or mini you.

"Do any of you remember my son's name?"

"Do you?"

"Do you have an answer to everything Ace?" All he got was a snort in reply from Paris and nods from Colin and Finn, "Forget I even asked."

Flashback

"_Like a virgin, hoo! Touched for the very first time, oh! Like a virgin, ha! When your heart beats next to mine… Oof!" _

"_Whose stupid idea was it to give Finn the key to the liquor cabinet?!" Two pairs of eyes swivelled to glare at the blonde that was trying to hide behind Colin. He lifted his head up when he felt their stares, a sheepish expression fleeting across his face for a second before it was quickly displaced by a more familiar mischievous one, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling under the porch light. _

"_Why the hell did you give him the keys Logan?"_

"_Because I thought it'd be fun to see what he'd do this time and I have to say singing 'like a virgin' during a late night funeral beats everything that has come before this moment!"_

"_You're a cruel, cruel man Huntz." _

"_Cruel? I think not Colin. I like to think of myself an entrepreneur in the exploits of Finn. Must be a way we can make loads of money off of the things he does while drunk." _

_Paris snorted at that one, "While drunk? Try while he's stone cold sober, doesn't happen much I grant you, but still those moments are definitely money makers."_

"_Paris! You've finally done it; you've crossed over to the dark side!"_

_Logan grinned darkly, "Come over to the dark side Ace…… we have cookies!"_

_The sound of a baby crying pierced through the group's laughter and Rory, ever the inquisitive one peered around in the porch's light until her eyes landed on a little bundle at the end of the porch. She made a small sound of delight before she bounded over to the bundle. Bending down she came face to face with a small boy. As soon as the baby sensed another presence his cries began to quieten till they were soft hiccups. Rory gently cradled him in her arms as the baby opened his eyes slowly and then when she got another shock. Hid eyes were exactly the same colour as Logan's: a deep dark chocolate brown. _

_Taking a closer look, she spotted blonde tufts of hair and she had a sneaky suspicion that if she was to remove the blanket from his head she would find hair the same colour as Logan's._

"_Umm, Logan? You might want to see this." _

"_What you found Ace?" _

"_What appears to be your son… or a least a close blood relative… a very close relative… next of kin to be exact…" _

_Deafening silence was heard as the rest of the group halted at Rory's words, even Finn had stopped singing and that was a small miracle in itself. Logan's face had gone deathly pale as he gazed at very familiar eyes staring back at him. Shakily he let out a small breath before reaching to take the bundle from Rory's arms. She seemed reluctant to let him go and Logan couldn't help a small smile flutter across his lips as he thought about what a good mum she'd make one day. Finn was lucky to have her._

_He felt his arms shake slightly as they took on the extra weight provided by little bundle. There was no mistaking the similarity between the two of them; he looked just like Logan did when he was a baby. He had to be what? A couple of weeks old and he'd been left to fend for himself, thank god it was warm and that they'd managed to convince Finn that the funeral party didn't want an encore. _

_Glancing up at the enquiring faces around him he waved them into the house before shutting the door behind him. For now they'd put the little one to sleep, they'd deal with everything else in the morning._

_Year later_

"_Yes I know that it was irresponsible……Oh come on!... I'm not stupid despite what you like to think…… Ok. So maybe in that case I was…… He's my son, your grandson…… Of course we've been tested, what do you take me for? You know what? Don't answer that one…… Fine, I'll get it done…… His mother? Colin's looking into it…… Ummm you've not told granddad have you? Hello? Hello?... Bastard hung up on me!"_

_His hand ran through his hair in an obvious sign of frustration as Colin beckoned him over to his laptop._

"_You know the note that Gilmore found after some scouting around that morning?"_

"_Yeah…… It said that the mother didn't want anything to do with the child, giving me full rights and responsibilities and that she didn't want any money. What's that got to do with anything?"_

"_Well I'd save that because it's going to be very useful when you appear in court."_

"_Court…… Wait, what court?" _

"_She's filling for a settlement from the little one's inheritance. Claims that she was forced to give up him due to pressure from her parents and now that the parents are out of the way…………"_

"_Hell no! What is she? Retarded or something? No way in hell is she getting her mitts on any of my money or the mini one's for that matter!" _

"_Thought you'd say that so I took the liberty of informing my dad that you will indeed be needing his assistance in court tomorrow."_

_Logan's voice went deathly quite as he stared at Colin, "Tomorrow? How long have you known about this Colin?" _

"_A couple of weeks give or take. Didn't want to worry you about it so I took care of everything that needed to be done. Before you smash my head into the nearest hard surface let me point out that it won't a) help your case in court, b) be a good example to the little one and c) keep on Paris' good side."_

_Logan growled out his reply, "Yeah? Well it'll be damn well satisfying to me." _

_Next day_

_Rory watched with worried eyes as Logan paced back and forth across the bleak hallway. His footsteps provided dull squeaks as the only sounds as the rest of the group sat quietly, each one immersed in their own thoughts. Her heart went out to her friend as she watched him console his tired son. _

_Summer, yes the same Summer who dumped Tristan all those years ago, was a cold hearted bitch for putting them all through this, just because her parents had stopped the flow of money to her bank account due to her becoming pregnant from another one night stand, she seemed to think that it was ok to try and wean some money off of Logan. Despicable. _

"_The case of Logan Eli Michel Huntzberger junior will now commence."_

_Logan placed a soft kiss on Eli's head as he handed him over to Rory and Paris, who had decided to stay outside, giving a wane smile as they each placed a kiss on his cheek before he followed Colin and Finn into the courtroom._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Couple of days later_

"_We won! We won! We won! We…… bloody hell love! What were that for?!" _

"_I swear to God Finn that if you don't shut up then you're gonna be sleeping alone for the next couple of years."_

"_But…" "No buts! Now shush."_

_Rory placed a quick peck on his lips as she saw the pout he'd formed there. He immediately tried to deepen it, but was only rewarded with Rory pulling away with a laugh before she skipped over to Logan and took the mini one from his arms, hugging him and planting soft kisses all over his cheeks to the amusement of the others but the slight jealousy of Finn. _

_She held mini Huntz close to her body as she studied his father's face. He looked pale and drawn, but you could tell that a great burden had been lifted from shoulders recently and for that she was glad. Handing him his son back she coax everyone to the car with the promises of homemade Chinese cuisine and whatever desserts they wanted. Finn's answer of "you" was quickly stopped by Colin's hand over his mouth. _

End Flashback

"Which sane person names their child after themselves?"

"Excuse me! I happen to be named after my mum and Gracie's named after me!"

"If you recall I said _sane_ person. You and Lorelai have never been sane and probably never will be."

The sound of a cushion whizzing through the air and the soft 'oof' as it hit Finn instead of the intended target of Paris was Rory's reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**O.k. So I'm gonna be frank here, I'm become slightly disillusioned with this story……… did I say slightly? I meant completely. I think that after this chapter is up I'm not writing anymore of this story. If anyone has any interest in taking it and finishing it, re writing it…. whatever, just let me know and I'll get back to you. Sorry to all those who wanted me to continue, but it appears I'm just not cut out for the whole happy, pregnant, fluffy sequel stuff, more along the lines of the darker more mythical aspects of the world. (If you've read my other stories then you'll understand what I'm talking about……… and no that wasn't self-publication……. Well…. Maybe a little shrugs) **

**Lo siento mis amigos pero adios. (I'm sorry my friends but goodbye)**

Finn was not happy. I mean which sane guy would be happy with the sight before their very eyes? His wife, the mother of his child and soon to be born child, the love of his life and his best friend was currently sat snuggled up to the person known as the Greek Adonis in the society circle, though he liked to term him as that "arrogant bastard". Not only that, it was the same guy who, during his wedding, had claimed to be having an affair with Rory. Sure it had been made up to tease him and Logan had made the same claim, but he Knew that Logan's feelings for Rory were completely platonic, Tristan on the other hand had made it quite clear that he thought Rory was the perfect _wife_ material for him, if you get my drift.

So seeing your wife in the arms of someone who loved her as more than a friend made Finn one unhappy bunny. (Or thumper as someone once said).

Shutting the door, he watched as both their heads swivelled round to meet his. Rory's instantly lighting up, as she moved from under Tristan's arm to kiss his cheek, Tristan giving his usual smirk as he saw the jealous glint in Finn's eyes. As Rory began making her way back to Tristan, Finn grabbed hold of her arm, spun her round to face him and planted a kiss on her that literally left her seeing stars. She placed her hand to her tingling lips as she gazed wide-eyed at an equally breathless Finn.

"Not that I'm complaining, 'coz that was an unbelievable kiss, not that your other kisses aren't good, but that one sure makes the top 20……10…… definitely top 5…… I mean it's right up there with the one you gave me when……… what was I saying again?"

Finn let out a small chuckle as his wife rambled before him, placing a kiss on her forehead he nodded to Tristan, unable to clear the smug smile from his lips as he poured them all a drink, apple juice for Rory though.

Finn handed out the drinks, aware that he was probably intruding on something, but not caring, there was no way he was going to leave his wife with the other man, no fucking way. He quickly drowned his drink, shuddering at the icy burn it provided at the back of his throat, ignoring Rory's worried look as he poured himself another one. This time he drunk it slowly, savouring its sweet yet bitter taste. He became lost in his thoughts, unaware of the soft murmuring going on between Rory and Tristan until the latter got up to leave, Finn only noticing his lack of presence when the door clicked shut.

Looking up quickly he came face to face with a concerned Rory, "So……… do you want to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess?"

Her tone was light, but he still caught the serious undertones to them. "Nothing's wrong love. Why don't you go relax and I'll order some take away. Gracie still staying at Lorelai's then?"

"Yes she is, no we're not having takeaway and yes I did notice your change of topic. Now tell me what's wrong. You come in looking happy, see Tristan and suddenly you're downing whiskey like it's water, not that that's any different from normal, but you didn't smile afterwards like you usually do. So I'll ask again, what's wrong?"

"So you _did_ notice me when I came in then." Rory's head snapped up as she heard the sarcasm in his voice, her eyes met his, searching for any clue as to what was wrong.

"Of course I noticed you, I _always_ notice you. Why would I _not_ notice you? Did I not give you a kiss hello? Or was that just part of my imagination? You know how it is………you thought you've done one thing, turns out you've done another."

Finn wisely ignored the last of her sentences, deciding to deal solely with the first part, "Just thought you were too busy caught up in _Tristan_ to notice anything else."

The look in her eyes changed from worried to hurt and disbelief to amusement. The first he understood, the second two instantly made him regret his words but the last totally had him stumped, especially when she burst out laughing.

"And what pray tell is so funny love?"

"Jesus Christ Finn, there are many things you can feel towards Tristan, but jealousy isn't one of them."

"Right so the looks that he keeps giving you every time you're both in the same room are just my imagination?"

"Haven't you ever noticed that he only "looks" at me when he's sure you're watching? I mean come on Finn, give the guy some credit, he only does it 'coz he knows how riled up and possessive you get. I mean the guy has a girlfriend for god sake."

"He does? How come I've never met her then?"

"Well you would have if you hadn't had to deal with that emergency at the office last week, Tristan was going to introduce her to everyone at dinner, but by the time you got back they'd already gone. So it's your own fault mister."

The sheepish look on Finn's face was enough for Rory to gather him into her arms and press a kiss on the top of his head. "Trust me there never was and never will be anything going on between me and Tristan." Finn let himself be held for a few minutes, but he was unable to keep quite for long.

"You know love I've got something else that wouldn't mind being kissed." Even though she couldn't see the look on his face, she could definitely hear the suggestive leer in his voice and felt herself flush, berating herself that despite being married to the guy for several years he could still make her blush.

"Perv." Finn chuckled at her muttering, confident in the knowledge that she was blushing above his head. Not saying anything in response he stood, pulling Rory to her feet and out of the room, his expression serious as he led her up towards their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

Later on Finn padded out of the bathroom and proceeded to make his way back to his resting wife. He stood at the end of the bed, gazing upon the sight she made amongst the rumbled sheets, hair messed from his fingers, lips slightly swollen, body covered in a fine sheen of perspiration, cheeks flushed, chest heaving as she regained her breath, belly slightly swollen. She seemed to have some sort of glow around her and not just one of someone who was deeply satisfied.

He could feel her gaze on him and realised she'd caught him staring at her. Rory gave him a gentle smile and patted the bed next to her, her smile widening when Finn slid in under the sheets next to her, his arms wrapping round her body while he scooted himself down so he could rest his head upon her slightly swollen belly, placing a kiss there before relaxing under the soothing feeling of her hands running through his hair.

"We're all going out to dinner tonight at 8:30. Tris says it's your last chance to meet Jade before they go on holiday."

"Holiday? Just how long have they been dating?" "About 4 months. He only told us recently 'coz he wasn't sure if the relationship was going to work."

"Do we have to go? Wouldn't you rather stay here with me……… naked in this bed?"

"As tempting as that sounds we have no food in the house and I for one am not cooking…… and neither are you, we don't need to spend money on our third kitchen just yet." Seeing him about to speak she quickly interrupted him again, "And no takeaways either, got to eat a little healthier for this little one."

"Fine, but you do realise that it's half six now don't you?" She didn't answer him but if the way she pushed him off her body and scrambled out of the bed was any indication then no, she didn't.

**9:00 same night**

"You're thirty minutes late."

"Yeah? Well when you see Rory you'll wonder why we weren't even

later."

"Where _is_ the delightfully wonderful Mrs. Morgan?" Inquired Tristan.

"Bathroom. Said you'd best start ordering." "And what makes you think we haven't already?"

Finn scoffed at that. "And take the risk of having an unhappy Gilmore on your hands? A _pregnant_ one at that? You maybe stupid my dear Colin, but no one, not even you, as much it pains me to say, is _that_ stupid."

Before Colin could reiterate, Logan choked on his drink, his widened eyes focused on something behind Finn, never taking his eyes off the figure as he addressed him.

"Dear God Finn why the hell _aren't_ you any later?"

"I've been asking myself that for the last thirty minutes mate and if I can't figure it out then I doubt you will either. The best I could come up with is that someone up there hates me."

"What the hell are you two yapping on about now?" All Logan did was nod his head in the direction of his gaze, effectively directing the rest of the table to look that way while simultaneously answering Paris' question.

All eyes round the table focused on Rory as she made her way to their table. Eyes popped out of heads, drinks went down the wrong way and more than one person forgot to breath for a few precious moments as they all watched Rory elegantly walk closer and closer, her hand resting on the swell of her stomach, seen clearly through the clinging material of her midnight blue dress.

The dress tied around her neck, leaving her arms bare and dipped low between her cleavage, revealing part of her pert and larger than normal breasts. The dress flowed to the floor in soft folds, accentuating her body. The blue of the dress darkened her blue eyes to an almost black that looked smouldering coming out of long, sooty lashes, black eyeliner and smoky eye shadow. Her face was blemish free, lips glistening a soft pink. Her coffee coloured hair was piled loose atop her head, some strands falling freely around her face. Overall she looked stunning and seemed to glow with the unmistakable glow of a pregnant woman who looked after herself.

Though, Rory was oblivious to all the looks she was getting as she made her way towards the table containing her friends. In fact, they all saw her bite her bottom lip, a clear sign she was nervous. This was further emphasised as she wrung her hands into the front of her dress and ducked her eyes while asking the table, "Why are you all staring at me? Have I done something wrong?……… O.M.G. I look fat don't I? I finally look like I feel, like a gigantic whale that shouldn't be allowed out into society."

By now Rory had lifted her head up to face her friends and they all caught a glimpse of the crystallised tears glistening along the bottom of her lashes. They all shared looks, not sure how to express what they knew they were all thinking: she looked absolutely amazing, like a goddess come down to grace mortal men with her presence. The fact that she was pregnant didn't little to ruin that fact either, if anything it made her appeal more potent because she represented was the ultimate woman, lover, friend wife, and mother of your child.

Of course Tristan knew just what to do and say: he rose from the table and dropped to one knee in front of Rory and asked, "Marry me?"

I figure this is a good as any a place to finish, leaving the next part up to my successor's imagination.

Laters,

**Adeola. **


End file.
